First They're Sour, Then They're Sweet
by HetalianLover
Summary: Sour Patch Kids! USUK, Russia x England. All that a fangirl could hope for ! .


USXUK

"Hey, I called you again." I had said to him. He turned in one swift motion, that stupid smile on his face, sea blue eyes, and he was so much taller than me. Although he may be an idiot, I really do love him. "What do you mean you called me? The hero never misses a phone call!" He exclaimed, at a higher tone, and smiled. "Well, he did. I was in Germany, when I had spotted some of their battle plans, and-" I was cut off, due to the fact that his chewing was louder than my own thoughts. My anger began to boil, and I felt my hands ball into fists. "Oi! Stop all that eating, and listen to this! It's important about the-" Again, cut off. This time, he was chugging down a Slurpee from the local gas station. There really was no dealing with him. I threw my hands up, and stormed out of the room.

What was wrong with my heart? How could I love someone so full of himself that he doesn't even stop to listen to others? I stared at the ground, I felt hurt, but I needed to hide it. There was no possible way that I could ever have the love returned from him. I heard a screaming, and it sounded like my name. "Iggy! I didn't mean to make you mad! I was just, so hungry! I couldn't help myself!" I stopped, and began to laugh. How I was put in this situation, was truly laughable. That's why I love him. There was no other way to put it. I loved him, just for being him. "I swear this time I will listen! Just let me finish my Slurpee, and I will listen! I promise!" I walked toward him, he seemed breathless. Although, he was only three feet from the door. "You should really work out more. I may get mad at you, but I do worry." He paused, looking surprised. "I never knew that a hero could worry others." This whole hero thing was really getting out of hand. "You need to take better care of yourself Alfred." He wrapped one arm around my shoulders, pulling my close. He smelled of grease, and linen sheets. It was his favorite coat after all, and I couldn't help but like the way it smelled. "Aww. Your worried face is so cute." Did I hear him correctly? Did he just say looked cute? There's no way. He actually showed consideration for another human being. I had to act calm, and collected. I couldn't let the heat rise to my cheeks as it did on other numerous occasions.

"Telling another grown man he is cute, that is very impractical." He laughed, and before I knew it he was leaning down toward me. What did he plan to do? His face looked so serious, but I hadn't had any idea of what for. That was when he pulled one hand out, and put it under my chin, pulling me closer. The other hand wrapped firmly around my hips, pulling me in close. The urge in my brain told me to pull away, but my heart's noise seemed so much louder. He kissed my lips softly. No other thoughts crossed my mind except for him, and the current moment. I was losing myself, and I couldn't find my rational mind either. Then, there was the sound of voices coming from down the hall. I instantly tried to pull away, but was only pulled into the nearest location. I fell as I was pushed, and as Alfred followed behind, he locked the door behind him. I knew exactly what he wanted, but I couldn't have this happen. I needed to get away from here, and let my heart stop loving him.

"I swear I heard those two out here." Russia's voice came from the other side of the large oak door. That was my chance. As Alfred was walking toward me, I jumped from my spot, and toward the door. "R-Russia is looking for us! The meeting must be starting!" I hoped he hadn't sensed the worry in my tone. So close to the door, but I was stopped by a pair of large hands holding me from behind at the hips. "I don't care what Ivan wants." He buried his face into my neck, and I seriously was about to lose control. My mind was sending so many warning signals. He couldn't love anyone else but himself. I need this to stop. "Arthur." His voice came out in a whisper. And, he was holding my body onto his. "Florida wants in." I couldn't help it. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, and the handle become further and further from my reach. "A-Alfred." As he turned me to face him, and our lips were about to meet, the door suddenly burst open. In the doorway was none other than France. I turned back to look in horror. He would never let me live this down. His face was in awe, and I couldn't help but become angry. "Ohhonhon, what do we have here? I see you took what I said to heart! Releasing tensions in the second conference room! How scandalous!" His smirk had grown wider and wider with every comment he made. "It's not what it looks like! He grabbed me! I could NEVER date a filthy American!" I pulled away from him, laughing nervously. Wait. What did I just say? Did that really come out of my mouth? I didn't mean that. France looked at me, as though it were the truth. He seemed content with that, and took his leave. America however, looked hopelessly heartbroken. There were tears in his eyes, and a few stray waterworks, rolling off of his cheek. If that wasn't the worst part, I had completely ruined everything. "Serves you right! Filthy man! Keep away from me! Other than the meetings, stay away!" I saw him gasp, and the tears worsened. I couldn't stand there for another moment. I took myself, and ran out of the room. My cheeks felt warm, but wet. I was crying as well. Maybe, I really can't forget him.

The weeks passed slowly, and we hadn't spoken since that time. There was something different about him. He had never spoken at the meetings, and he just stared off into space sitting alone. He would stare out the window, and I would sometimes catch him stealing a glimpse at me. But, I would instantly avert my eyes. The meetings were a lot quieter, and it seemed uneasy in the room. There was always this air of gloom over us, (Even bigger than Russia's demonic aura) and I felt, lonely. I couldn't help it. There was a part of me that died with the words that I had said to him.

Today's meeting wasn't much different. But, I had to leave the room. There in the corner, was America laughing and smiling with China. They were holding hands. Then, without them noticing me there, America pulled China into an embrace, followed by a kiss. Not a peck, or a friendly greeting. He had him in the same position that I had been in only three weeks ago. If I didn't want him to like me, then why did this hurt me to the point of tears? I stood there for a moment, then I saw them. Alfred's big blue orbs, staring into mine. He looked like he was mocking me. The green in my eyes, held in tears. But, as the kiss was prolonged, I couldn't hold them in any longer. The last glance I had was Alfred smirking at me, while China held him close.

Running down the hallway, using my sleeve as my rag for my eyes, I ran into the meeting room. Who was there waiting? No, who was sitting in a chair with an enormous grin on his face. Ivan. The one and only, powerful Russia. "Oh, you would like to sit here, da?" That's when he noticed my tears, and his grin faded slowly. "What happened? Did something sad happen to you?" I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes. "No, I am perfectly fine. Just my new contacts friend." He blinked a few times, and just gave my a strange look. "You don't wear glasses?" Damn. What a giveaway. I stared at my feet, and fiddled with my hands. There was no way I could tell him my feelings for Alfred. Then, I felt a pair of arms pull me up. I was being embraced. But, before opening my eyes, I had hoped it was America. "Oh, Alfred." I opened them, and there was Russia. He looked at me, and smiled. "No, it's just me." I really am an idiot. Now, he must know exactly what was bothering me. "I'm sorry, Ivan." I held in more tears, and he just continued to hug me. Before I knew it, my arms were holding him firmly. Before I knew it, I felt safe. Nowhere else had I felt like this. I was warm, and a smile came over my face slowly.

"You look cute like that." His voice was soft. I looked up to see his eyes, focused on me and only me. "What did you just say?" I really didn't know if I was denying that he had spoken those words, or if he really had said them. His grip grew stronger, and he pulled me up. Dipping his finger under my chin, so I could not look away from him. "I said, you look very cute like that. Well, you always look cute, da?" My heart rate sped itself. It was as if my heart would beat out of my chest. He pulled me up, and I was on my toes. There was no escape, but this may be my way to get over America. Before any hesitation, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. Not an innocent schoolgirl kiss, this was way too passionate. He pulled open my coat, and I gasped. "I can't hold back anymore." My shirt soon followed, and I shivered as the cold air hit my bare chest. His large hands roamed over my skin slowly, and I was losing my breath. Very quickly, I realized the situation, and I wasn't going to ruin it this time. "You're very warm." I looked at him, that slightly disturbing look on his face, but the joy that arose in him, kept me steady. I drew my face closer, to kiss him again. Nothing could stop me, and he had picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist. My body was moving on its own, and I really liked it. He lay me down on the table, hovering over me. I watched him, and there was no possible way that I could ever stop that. He kissed along my neck, to the nape of my shoulder. I bit my lower lip in anticipation, and I couldn't moan. Not yet. "I-Ivan." I felt my legs become weak, and my mind become liquid. "Da?" He looked up at me, and moved his hands up my legs, and to my inner thighs. He caressed them, and I couldn't help but move my hips slightly. My body turned, and that's when I felt it. My knee was against the other's pelvis, and it was quite hard. I looked at him, and he was undoing my pants. They were becoming quite tight, and it truly was a bother. As so, I let out a sigh of relief, and joy. This was only done to me once, when I was overpowered by the Holy Roman Empire. But, at that time, I did not enjoy it the way I did now. At the moment, it was complete bliss. Perfect, and whole. I wanted him to make me feel pain, and then enjoy it. I watched him quickly throw my pants across the room. Then he removed my socks, moving his hands slowly down my legs. Then, he moved them back up slowly. I couldn't take it, my body began to shiver, and I felt numb. This was amazing. No other words could describe the emotion that was racing through me. He lifted my back off of the table, and completely removed my shirt and jacket. I was only in my under garments, but this was my moment. I quickly started to unzip his pants, and pulled them down, as they were around his ankles. That's when I heard a strange noise come from the man. It came from within his throat. Was it, a groan? Maybe, his pants were becoming a bother as well. He looked like "it" wanted to come out. But, he looked so addicting the way he was now. His scarf off, his coat on, and his shirt tattered. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and stood slowly. I instantly buried my face in the side of his scarf. It smelled like vodka, and his cologne. It truly was clouding my rational mind. I used my teeth to take it off, and drop it to the ground.

His body was hot, and I tried to mimic his motions. I took off his shirt, and jacket, caressing his shoulders while doing so. He pulled me up with one arm, holding me firmly at my mid-back. He kissed me harder than before, and I felt the presence of a wet and firm muscle at my lower lip. I opened slowly, and our mouths were lost in this motion of passion. I could feel myself slowly, blacking out. My vision fuzzy. Then, I was leaning over the table, and my boxers were off. As were Russia's telling by the feeling that I had against my behind. "I'm going in." Russia spoke, but his voice was wispy, more of a gasp. He slowly entered me, and I threw my head back, "It h-hurts!" I hadn't had this done in a long time, and I felt my body going numb. He stayed still for a moment, then leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Tell me when I can move, da?" I nodded, and tried to get used to the pain. Tears ran down my face, but I was ready. He moved his hips slowly, and I balled my hands into fists. Sooner than later, things were getting really heated, and I knew that we were both close. His hands held my hips firmly, and then he flipped me around, to face him, and I was now on top. "Kiss me, then I will release." I was slightly shocked that he knew when he would "let go", but I did as he asked. I leaned in to kiss him, and as he released, the door flew open. There in the doorway, was none other than America. I didn't care, I just continued the kiss. Alfred seemed enraged, and he stared us down. Russia's presence seemed off. He wasn't as ecstatic as before. "When I asked you to help me get him back," America spoke, "Didn't mean take him from me!" This was a complete shock, and I didn't know if the feeling in my stomach was guilt, or the ecstasy from before. Russia was so kind, and he lifted me off, and as I tried to stand, I collapsed. I couldn't stand, and that made the situation even worse. "Thanks for the fun. Maybe next time, you will keep your mouth shut." Did, Russia say that?

"This was a lot of fun. Maybe, next time I will pay you." I couldn't help but cry, and my body shook. This was nothing to him. All I was, was his cheap love. Why did it hurt? My heart, only moments ago was beating out of my chest. Now, I felt as thought I was stabbed in the chest. My heart was completely smashed, and my emotions were taking over me. As Russia left the room, my eyes instantly burst into tears. They streamed down my face, and I couldn't breathe. Then, an arm held my shoulder firmly, and I couldn't help but stand and throw myself into his arms. I needed comfort, and he was the closest to me. He wrapped his coat around me, and I felt something run down my leg. I knew exactly what it was, and it made me cry harder. It was warm, but the feeling was so awful now. "I'm here." His words cut off my tears, and I looked up at him. His arms were holding me firmly. And, he was comforting me. "I will never let you go Arthur." That's when I became enraged. I pushed him away, and my tears poured out again. "What about Wang? I saw you two! Do not lie to me!" He looked at me confused, then I saw that he looked guilty. "Well, you did the same exact thing with Ivan!" I felt that hit me like a stab to the heart. "W-well, I only did it, because I was tempted!" After the words escaped my lips, I stared at the ground. I felt like, I just ruined my chances. "What do you mean by tempted?" His voice was soft now, and sounded more relaxed.


End file.
